Dummy Island
by Punk19
Summary: A island run by dummies, is it a good idea or is it a bad idea for a girl named Angela Irene.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I started this story two years ago, it's still not finished. I hope you like it, R.L.Stine is bringing out a new Goosebumps series called HorrorLand which will be published in the year of 2008, April 2008 to be exact. Please rate and review._

* * *

**The Beginning**

"I'd like a room for two." a woman said.  
"Special or a suit?" Angela asked.  
"I'm not sure what you mean." the woman replied.  
"A special room has a minature fridge, canopy bed and..." Angela started listing off the rooms interrior.  
"We'll take a special." the woman exclaimed.  
"This must be a special ocassion," Angela beamed. "may I ask what the ocassion is?"  
"I just got married," the woman trumpeted. "my husband and I would like to spend our honeymoon here."  
"I wish you luck," Angela said. "room twenty-four."

The hotel was a lavishly built one situated on a private island that Angela Irene had bought with the cash that she was winning from racing horses. Around the hotel was tulips and roses, a pond was off to the west with lilly pads and a petting zoo sitting right alongside. It was really the atractions that kept the income up. On the northern part of the island was a roller coaster park, the eastern part was nothing but paths and flower vendors, and the western part housed stands.

"The holiday and summer season is coming up." Angela sighed.  
"I'd be more than willing to take over on the frontier." Slappy rasped.  
"I'm sure you would be," Angela giggled. "after all they're probably coming here to see live dummies at work."

Slappy, a three foot ventriloquists dummy, slowly walked around the counter and took up the seat that Angela had relinquished. His shiny black boots clicked when he scooted closer to the counter and his black jacket blew in the wind of the air conditioner. He was wearing a white shirt underneath his jacket, with a red bow tie, and he had black pants held up by black suspenders. His brown hair was flat, or nearly flat, and his icy blue eyes bore holes into anyone who dared to ask why he did what he did.

"Take over," Angela sighed. "I need to make a phone call."  
"I love you." Slappy beamed.  
"I love you too." Angela giggled.

Angela walked down the hallway, the carpet beaded red and black checkers under her feet and the white walls casting shadows onto the windows. Her office was right alongside the playroom, where all the dummies went when they felt like playing. Right now there were two in there, six month old Hugo and seven month old Arnie. Angela could see both young monthlings running about, one holding a blanket and the other playing with a _Pink Panther_ stuffed toy.

"Hi Angel," Arnie scoffed. "everything okay?"  
"Everything is fine Arnie." Angela cooed.

Arnie stood with the _Pink Panther_ held up against his chest, his face bore nothing but youth. His purple jacket wasn't on him, instead it was hanging up of the coat rack. His white shirt and purple tie made his freckled face stand out more. He wore purple pants and shoes, with black socks. He was Angela's soul dummy, she had created him from scratch months ago. Hugo, on the other hand, wasn't really hers. She had won him in a court hearing after seeing his owner abuse him. He was wearing a lighting and skull t-shirt and torn up blue jeans with white tennis shoes. His long jet black hair stretched all the way down to his back. When Angela had first lain her eyes on him he had been wearing a black suit, although extremely dirty and sticky, and his hair had been very much mangled up. It had taken her a few weeks to get his trust, it had been worth it because he was the baby of the dummies in her care.

"Mister Sinclair called again." Arnie said.  
"He did," Angela sighed. "did you answer it?"  
"No, you told me not to." Arnie giggled.  
"Good boy," Angela cooed. "now go on and play."

Once she set foot in her office the phone rang, she coughed and then sighed. Mr. Sinclair was a business man who sold dummies for a living. He had been trying to get her to sell on of her extraordinary friends to him, luckily she had done a background check and had said no. Although she wasn't about to sell them anyways, they were her friends and she had promised that this was their last perminant home. Before she could talk she swallowed hard and readied herself for a fight.

"Is this Miss. Irene?" asked a man.  
"Yes," Angela sighed. "who's this?"  
"Hello my name is Jacob Mokeler and I have a dummy..." Jacob started.  
"You have a dummy?" Angela asked. "Do you have a fax machine near you?"  
"I sent you a fax three minutes ago," Jacob sighed. "do you have it?"

There was indeed a fax in her copier, quickly snatching it she read it without blinking. What it said was that he had a dummy named Fats who was very spoiled. There was a picture included, the dummy looked smart yet there was something else about him that made Angela think. The dummy was wearing a checkered shirt and blue overalls, he had white tennis shoes on his face.

"How old is this dummy?" Angela asked.  
"Six, or I believe he is." Jacob sighed. "My daughter had him, she babied him for awhile then threw him out."  
"Poor thing," Angela sighed. "so he's spoiled?"  
"Yes," Jacob exclaimed. "he will not eat solid foods, he uses a diaper and needs round the clock care."  
"How old is your daughter?" Angela asked.  
"She'll be nine this November." Jacob sighed. "They do grow up fast."  
"Yes they do." Angela laughed.  
"So, would you like to have him?" Jacob asked. "I cannot take care of him anymore."  
"Bring him to the hotel," Angela sighed. "make sure he's awake during the transaction."

Angela had taken down everything that he had and what her mind had told her, what she saw was a very mixed up dummy who needed a friend and she knew that the life here on the island would benefit him well. Hugo had adapted extremely well, he loved to take walks on the paths in the morning. Standing up, she stretched and started out her door. She didn't get far, the phone rang again and she had the answer it. On the other end was a rough talking old man.

"Are you Angela Irene?" asked the man.  
"I am yes," Angela sighed. "who's this?"  
"My name is Henry Bauldwell," Henry introduced himself. "do you still take in dummies?"  
"I do yes," Angela said. "Why do you have one?"  
"No, I have two." Henry coughed. "Two very special dummies."  
"You need to send me a fax..." Angela started.  
"I have, it's on its way." Henry bellowed.

The copier beeped and she went to it, the paper that came out had two images on it that looked oddly the same. The fax had the dummies names, and their ages, but it didn't have the problem with them neither did it have any physical examination records from specialised experts. Both dummies had plump faces, ashen white, with dark brown almost black wire hair. They were wearing black suits, one had a tie and the other had a bow tie, their shiny black shoes and rosie cheeks made her smile. What made her look twice at though was their eyes. Both of their eyes were either brown or red.

"These dummies," Angela searched for words. "have red eyes."  
"Yes, I believe they are some type of hybrid." Henry sighed. "One is sick."  
"Sick?" Angela repeated. "How in the way of sick?"  
"One of them has an STD," Henry sighed. "and his brother is very protective of him."  
"Bring them to my island in a week," Angela said. "I'd like to take a look at them."  
"I'll bring them," Henry cheered. "thank you miss."

Hanging the phone up, Angela walked over to a cabinet and took out two new folders. She hesitated, then grabbed another. She placed all of the fax's, she copied the fax from Henry, into a folder then placed them back in the cabinet. She grabbed a hair scrunchie and tied her long red hair. Her pink nails scraped her face and her green eyes shined. This was what she loved most about her job. Walking out of her office, she paused to look out the window. Outside was Miss. Lucy, her curly blonde hair tied behind her and her pink high heeled shoes sticking up out of the dirt. She was planting a row of Diasy's around the hotel, smiling to herself Angela walked out and joined her. Miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Arrivals**

Angela was expecting only one dummy the next week, but what she got was a disaster waiting to happen. Henry Bauldwell walked into the hotel one whole second before Jacob Mokeler. Henry was a tall plump man with greying sideburns and steel green eyes. Behind him walked two erect dummies. The one to the left was more robust than the one of the right, but they were identical twins all the way through. The dummy Jacob brought with him was hanging on for dear life to Jacob's shirt.

"My they look sweet," Angela cooed. "follow me."

Angela heard mutterings and curses from behind her, usually she just heard silence as the footsteps that she and her follower took to get to her office. Slappy and Wally scurried away as fast as they could when they saw Angela leading a group of two men and three angry dummies into her office. Hugo and Arnie huddled together in their play pen, listening intently. Henry sat down first, the chair creaked under his weight. The more robust of the identical twins plopped on the couch, and his slimmer twin sat beside him. Jacob sat in a chair closest to the play pen, the dummy he was holding slowly released his shirt and turned around.

"Now, first thing we need to know is the basic's." Angela said, she kept her eyes on the twins sitting on the couch.  
"Like what type of basic's do you need?" Henry asked, he glanced out from his left eye at the dummies on the table.  
"Like names, ages and anything else that would be of some help in this case." Angela explained.  
"You have all that on the fax." Henry coughed.  
"I'm trying to make sure the information is accurant," Angela sighed. "no offense."  
"I understand, the robust one is Zoltar and the skinny one is Jigsaw." Henry sighed deeply. "Both are five years old."  
"What type of STD does the one dummy..." Angela started.  
"Zoltar," Henry put in.  
"What type of STD does Zoltar have?" Angela asked, she was constantly glancing at the two dummies sitting on the couch. One was doubled over, as if he was in pain and the other dummy was sitting close by, he was patting his brother on the back, comforting him as best as he could. When he saw her looking at them, he snarled.  
"From what I saw, genital warts." Henry sighed.  
"How'd he get it?" Angela asked.  
"_Look lady_, either you _want_ them _or_ not," Henry yelled. "I don't know how he got it, he had it when I got him."  
"Alright, sign the contract and papers and the transaction will be complete." Angela said, she talked through pressed and angry lips.

Henry signed the contract and scribbled his name on the papers that he had brought with him. Angela took the yellow sheet of paper from the original and gave it to Henry who stuffed it into his pocket. Angela escorted him out and wished him a good day. On the way back, she walked into Wilbur and Miss. Lucy, who were going out to pick oranges. Wilbur was wearing a black and yellow checkered shirt and black slacks, his shoes were yellow. His dirty blond hair was combed back out of his blue eyes.

"We're about to get a few more." Angela cooed.  
"We can't _wait_ to _see_ them." Miss. Lucy exclaimed sweetly in her honey-like voice.  
"Before we do though," Wilbur said in a sweet school-boy tone. "they need to go through isolation."  
"That's right Wilbur," Angela exclaimed. "you'll be able to see them in five days."  
"I _cannot_ wait." Miss. Lucy exclaimed, she jumped up and down excitedly.

Angela was amazed at how well behaved the twins were, usually when an owner of a dummy left without his wooden friends they'd run back and forth calling his name. Zoltar was lying down now, his feet were propped up on Jigsaw's stomach and his head was resting gently on the arm of the couch. Angela walked over and placed a pillow where his head was, he lifted himself up long enough for her to do this. Jigsaw stared at her as if she had grown a second head, as if asking her who she was.

"Okay Jacob, you can come forward." Angela said. "You can leave him in that chair."

Jacob did as she suggested, but when he tried to remove the dummy from his shirt the dummy screamed. Angela stood up and walked swiftly toward the struggling pair. She wrapped her hands around the dummies overalled waist and gently removed him. When he was finally sitting in the chair on his own, he was looking at Jacob and shivering. Angela slowly walked away, she didn't turn her back to the grieving dummy.

"_That_ is lesson one," Angela sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "he passed."  
"Here are the papers, I'll sign them _and_ be on my way." Jacob exclaimed, he wanted out before trouble arroused.  
"Wait a minute, we need information here." Angela insisted. "Age, name and physical health."  
"His name is Fats, he is six years old and his health is fine." Jacob answered quickly.  
"Has he had any illnesses I need to know of?" Angela asked, she was looking at the dummy who was watching Jacob closely.  
"He's had the flu, that's about it." Jacob sighingly answered.  
"When did he get it and how did he get it?" Angela pressed on.  
"He got it three months ago, poor nutrition and a lack of excersize." Jacob sighed.  
"You may now sign him over to me." Angela said. "Nice doing business with you."  
"Same with you ma'am." Jacob laughed slightly.

Jacob left slowly, when Fats saw his shadow wasn't no longer within his reach he started crying and screaming. Angela quickly said goodbye to Jacob and rushed back to her office were she pushed Fats back into the chair and held him down. He struggled with her for a few minutes and then collapsed in a heap. She patted his head and picked him up, she slowly walked to a guarentine room and placed him in a bed, she had to pry his hands from her shirt collar.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Angela sighed to herself.

Jigsaw and Zoltar were totally different stories. Angela carried, with great difficulty, Zoltar to the hospital and examination room, Jigsaw followed closely behind her, he was constantly bumping into stuff, Angela was worried that he was blind in his right eye. When she reached the examination room, she had to be extremely careful. Placing hospital gloves on, she undressed Zoltar and checked him. The condition was much worse than Henry had told her. She had to mark on her calender that Zoltar needed three surgeries.

Jigsaw was totally blind in his right eye, she had to schedule a surgery for him about three days in advance. When she removed him from the table, he looked at her as if he was undecided as to if she were a friend or an enemy. She led both twins into a double room and left them alone with a tray full of nutritious food. Noodles, apple slices and milk were all ready for them, Fats was eating mashed apple slices and cooked carrots. He needed a little encouragement, as he didn't know if it was good or not. When he discovered it was tasty, he gobbled it up.


End file.
